HELP ME!
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Rin sama Len berantem! Rin meminta pertolongan pada Miku DKK, mereka menyusun rencana untuk Rin dan Len. my first fict in this fandom.


**HELP ME!**

**Summary: Rin sama Len berantem! Rin meminta pertolongan pada Miku DKK, mereka menyusun rencana untuk Rin dan Len.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Crypton **

**This story by me! Don't dare to copy this story!**

**Pairing: Rin x Len, Miku x Kaito, Ring x Lui, dll**

**Warn: Bahasa ancur, Humor garing, ceritanya apalagi! Ngasal!**

Konnichiwa Minna! Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid! Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ancur dan alur cerita gak nyambung!

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaammm!" Miku menguap dengan mulut yang sangat lebar, bahkan bau neginya sampai nyebar kemana-mana.

"Miku! Gak sopan tau! Kamu'kan cewek! Masa nguap selebar mulut kuda nil, bau negi lagi! Kamu gak sikat gigi, ya?" omel seorang gadis berambut biru langit selutut, Ring Suzune, yang merupakan sahabat Miku.

"Ah! Bodo! Habisnya ngantuk banget! Dan satu hal! Enak aja aku gak gosok gigi! Aku udah gosok gigi sampe mulutku wangi, tau!" ujar Miku pada Ring, Ring mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Ha? Sampe wangi? Jelas-jelas bau negi kaya gitu! Emang sikat gigi pake apa?"

"Pake odol Negi! Setiap sikat gigi kupakai lima kali biar gigiku wangi!" jelas Miku, GUBRAK! Tau-tau Ring ambruk di tempat.

"Ya pake odol negi! Mana wangi?! Mulutmu malah makin bau!" omel Ring, Miku masih malas-malasan.

"HUEEEE! MIKUUU! RIIINNNGGG!" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan pita besar di kepalanya berlari dan langsung memeluk Miku. Sahabat Miku dan Ring, Kagamiya Rin.

"Ukh...se-se-sesek Rin!" Miku udah sakaratul maut gara-gara death hug Rin.

"Kok dateng-dateng sambil nangis gitu? Kenapa, sih?" tanya Ring, Rin sesegukan dan...

"RIINNGGG!" Rin memeluk Ring. "Astaga..." gumam Miku yang udah bebas dari death hug Rin.

"Ehek! Rin! Woii Miku! To-tolongin! Ahekk!" Ring minta tolong ke Miku. "Eh, iya! Iya!" Miku berusaha ngelepasin Ring dari Rin, tapi...

"HUAAAA!" malah Miku yang kena death hug Rin sekali lagi. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Rin bisa tenang dan gak nge-death hug orang lagi.

"Kenapa sih Rin?" tanya Miku. Rin menunduk sebentar sambil sesegukan.

"Hue...aku berantem sama Len!" isak Rin, hampir aja Miku mau di death hug lagi, untungnya udah di cegah sama Ring.

"Kenapa? Kok bisa?" tanya Miku dan Ring bersamaan.

"Gara-gara..." Ring dan Miku menatap Rin lekat-lekat- dan...

"Gara-gara Len makan kue jerukku! Itu'kan udah aku pengen makan! Malah dihabisin Len! Huh! Kesel!" Teriak Rin habis-habisan.

GUBRAK! Miku sama Ring ambruk, gimana gak ambruk, dikirain berantem gara-gara apa, ternyata Cuma gara-gara sepotong kue jeruk.

"Rin...jadi...Cuma itu masalahnya?!" ujar Miku dengan dark aura, tangannya siap-siap nyekek Rin, untungnya ditahan sama Ring.

"Hiks...hiks...iya...bukan cuma itu, aku serius kali ini!" ujar Rin sambil terisak. Ring dan Miku menatap satu sama lain kemudian menatap Rin.

"Begini...tentang cewek..." Rin menghela nafas, Ring dan Miku langsung semangat.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Miku to the point. Rin menghela nafas lagi, kemudian menatap Miku dan Ring bergantian.

"Len...Len marah padaku saat aku menertawakannya gara-gara dikira cewek sama orang lain!" ucap Rin sambil terisak-isak lagi.

"Egh..." urat kesabaran Miku mulai putus. Miku ingin menerjang Rin, tapi sekali lagi ditahan sama Ring.

"Mik...sabar, Mik...sabar!" Rin sibuk nahan Miku. Kemudian, datang dua orang gadis tinggi dengan rambut brunette dan merah muda.

"Ada apa nih? Kayanya seru!" Luka Megurine, dan Meiko Sakine ikut nimbrung bareng.

"Tuh! Tanya aja sama orangnye!" Ujar Miku kesel dan nunjuk-nunjuk Rin. Ring, sekali lagi sibuk menenangkan Miku yang mulai mau ngamuk lagi.

Luka sama Meiko cuma sweatdropped. Akhirnya Ring menyeret Miku yang sibuk ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri.

"HUEEEE! LUKA NEE-SAAAANNN!" Rin langsung menerjang Luka, seperti Miku dan Ring.

"Egh...Me-Meiko!" Luka ngasih kode buat Meiko.

"Um...anu...gue...gue...pergi dulu!" Meiko ngacir keluar kelas. Luka menatapnya horror.

"Woi! Woi! Egh, makin kenceng lagi nih anak!"

KRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Untungnya bel tanda kelas dimulai segera berbunyi, kalo nggak, gimana coba nasib Luka?

_**Jam Istirahat **_

"Jadi...?" tanya Luka. Rin cengengesan. Yang lain bertatapan satu sama lain. Oh iya, saat ini mereka lagi berada di atap sekolah, Rin memanggil mereka semua karena alasan tertentu.

"Bantuin aku-"

"Eh, eh. Pergi, yok, pergi." Ajak Miku, yang lain ikutan pergi sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"HUEEEE! JAHAAAAAATTT!" teriak Rin nyempreng sambil guling-guling

"Oi...Miku! Diemin, tuh!" Ring nyikut-nyikut Miku. Miku kicep dan perlahan mendekati Rin yang udah mulai berhenti.

"Rin...?" Miku dengan waspada mendekati Rin. Rin masih sedikit terisak, semua jadi iba.

"Aku...sungguh-sungguh, mau baikan sama Len...hiks...hiks..." Isak Rin, yang lain makin kasian.

"Oke, oke...kita bantuin." Ujar Luka mewakili yang lain bicara.

"Bener?! Asiiikkk!" Rin hendak menyerang Luka, tapi langsung kena jitakan.

"Hehehe...ma-makasih, minna!" Rin cengengesan dengan kepala benjol dua.

"Oke, kita susun strategi-" Luka menyuruh anak-anak yang lain mendekat dan membentuk lingkaran.

"Hai. Lagi ngapain?" Kaito dan yang lainnya muncul dari pintu atap sekolah. Semua ada di sana, kecuali...Len.

"Um...Kai-chan!" Miku bermanja ke Kaito, Kaito langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Akai-kun..." Meiko ikut-ikutan.

"Lui!" Ring berlari ke arah Lui.

"Baka-kun..." Luka lari ke arah Gakupo. Cowok-cowok Cuma bisa merinding plus keringat dingin, pasti ada maunya deh kalo pada manja-manjaan begini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kok Cuma gue yang dipanggil 'Baka'?!" protes Gakupo, "Soalnya lo paling baka disini." Jelas Luka.

"Kan masih ada Bakaito!" protes Gakupo lagi.

"Lo kan baka, lebih baka dari sebaka bakanya orang baka yang bakanya sebaka-baka orang yang baka, jadi orang baka pun tahu lo itu sebaka-bakanya orang yang baka." Jelas Kaito dengan **Yo Dawg*** mode.

"Yo dawg, nih?" tanya Lui.

"Oh iya, kita punya tugas buat kalian." Ujar Ring.

"Hah? Ngapain?" tanya Akaito.

"Kalian pake ini, ya! Mau nggak mau, harus pake!" Ujar Meiko menunjukkan sebuah baju balerina dengan dark aura, para cowo nelen ludah.

"Hah? Lho kok gitu? Kita aja belum nentuin rencananya!" protes Miku.

"Hehehehe...ini rencana andalanku, dijamin epektif!" Meiko mengacungkan jempolnya, yang lain sweat dropped.

"Gimana rencananya?" tanya Luka, senyum Meiko melebar.

"Begini...was...wes...wos...was...wes...wos..gimana?"

"Boleh...boleh..." Luka mengangguk-angguk.

"Setuju!" teriak Ring dan Rin.

"Lumayan..." ujar Miku dengan tangan di dagu seperti orang berpikir. Sementara, cowok-cowok malah pada pucat.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ring. Cowok-cowok geleng-geleng.

"Oke, kalau begitu gak ada masalah lagi, ya! Sekarang, kalian pakai ini!" Meiko menunjukkan beberapa pasang baju balerina di depan cowok-cowok.

"Satu...dua...tiga...LARIIII!" cowok-cowok langsung kabur. "Eh! Kejar-kejar! Jangan sampe lolos!" Teriak Meiko, otomatis yang lain lari mengejar para cowok.

"Nah...sekarang biar mereka yang kejar...gue santai disini..." Meiko duduk, tiba-tiba ditarik Luka.

"Enak aje! Lo ikutan, geblek!" Luka langsung narik Meiko dan ngejar Gakupo dkk.

_**Masih Jam Istirahat**_

"Huah...capeknya..." Len sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sekolah. Tiba-tiba, sekumpulan banci, A.k.a Kaito, Lui, Akaito dan Gakupo muncul menghadang Len.

"Eh...cowok cuakep bangets, dieh~" Kaito nyolek Len, Len langsung merinding.

"Jangan malu-malu, dong, yuk! Kita main~" Lui menarik lengan Len.

"Ish...Eike juga mau main~" Gakupo hendak mencium Len.

"HUAAAAHH! TOLONGGG! GELI GUE! TOBAT DAH, TOBAT!" teriak Len, tiba-tiba Rin muncul dari pohon.

"Banci jelek! Jangan gangguin Len!" Rin nendang, pukul, nendang, pukul...sambil tutup mata.

"Rin...liat apa yang lo perbuat..." ujar Kaito facepalm.

"Heh? Kok kalian gapapa?" tanya Rin.

"Liat siapa yang lo gebukin dari tadi..." Gakupo nunjuk kedua kaki Rin.

"Eh? Kaki? Kenap- huahh! Len!" Rin baru sadar, yang digebukin daritadi itu Len.

"Rin! Apa-apaan, sih lo?! Udah, deh! Jangan gangguin gue!" Len pergi dengan muka babak belur. Luka, Miku, Ring, dan Meiko keluar dari tempat persembunyian, cengo.

"Stratgi satu, gagal..." Luka mengambil notenya dan menrobek salah satu halamannya. "Kita pakai cara kedua..." Ujar Luka sambil smirk.

Jam Pulang Sekolah

"Hah? Apalagi, nih? Surat?" gumam Len saat membuka lokernya.

_Dear Len, _

_Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah._

_Someone_

"Jangan-jangan...ada yang mau nembak gue, lagi." Gumam Len. "Ah...udah, ah. Turutin aja!" Len dengan hati berbunga-bunga pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Halaman Belakang Sekolah

"Eh? Gak ada siapa-siapa?" Len celingak-celinguk. Tiba-tiba ada suara memanggilnya.

"Len!" tampak Rin muncul dan berlari ke arah Len, sementara yang lainnya memantau Rin dari tempat tersembunyi.

"Rin?" Tanya Len cengo, ternyata Cuma Rin. Rin tersenyum ddan berlari ke arah Len, muka Len sedikit memerah.

"Len aku-Hyaaa!" Rin tersandung batu dan- BRET! Tanpa sengaja Rin menarik celana Len dan...celana Len melorot, hingga tampaklah boxer pisang miliknya.

"Hah?!" Luka cengo dengan muka memerah. "Rin..." Miku facepalm. Yang lain Cuma cengo sekaligus geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mantep!" Lui daritadi yang jeprat-jepret langsung dijitak Ring.

"Lo tuh sayang ama gue atau Len?!" Omel Ring garang. Lui ciut.

"Hehehe...Ring Suzuneku, tentunya."

"Biasalah, Fudanshinya bangkit." Ujar Akaito sambil mimisan, dan langsung ditonjok Meiko.

"Apa maksud lo ngomong kaya gitu sambil mimisan?!"

"Ng-nggak..." Akaito mimisannya makin deres.

"Tuh! Makin deres!" Omel Meiko. "I-Ini kan gara-gara ditonjok."

WUUUSHH...angin menghembus wajah Len. Ekspresi Len antara cengo, kaget, kesel, kicep, gak bisa dijelasin panjang lebar.

"Rin..." gumam Len, Rin kicep. "Ah...ano...Len..."

"KAU INI NGAPAIN, SIH?!" Omel Len. Rin menunduk, Miku dan yang lainnya jadi kasihan.

"Aku...minta bantuan yang lain untuk minta maaf pada Len...hiks..." Isak Rin, Len terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya...hening menyelimuti mereka semua.

"Kenapa gak bilang daritadi?" akhirnya Len bicara. Rin nyengir.

"Dimaafin, nih? Bener?" wajah Rin berubah ceria. Len menggangguk.

"ASIIIIKKK!" Rin melompat ke arah Len. "Eh-Eh! Ri-Rin! Nanti ada yang salah pah-"

"EHEM!" Suara seseorang menegur Len. Wah, Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei.

"KAGAMINE-SAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KAGAMIYA-SAN?!" hardiknya kencang.

'Matilah gue...'

Sepertinya...Len harus menerima pelajaran tambahan dari Kiyoteru-sensei malam ini.

OWARI

Author says: Yo minna! Ini fict pertamaku, kumohon buat saran dan kritikan kekurangan fict ini. Sebenernya, sih. Author sendiri udah janji sama salah satu teman facebook, untuk merelease fict ini hari Senin. Tapi, karena author terlalu sibuk, tidak sempat menyelesaikan Fict ini. Sekali lagi, Hontouni Gomenasai kalau fict ini tidak lucu atau semacamnya. Maklum, baru kali ini. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca Fictku ini. Author akan memperbaiki lagi cara penulisannya, maaf kalo ending fict ini Gaje M(_ _)M


End file.
